


A Quiet Drive

by transfixme_quite



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always wanted a kid." Daryl broke the thick silence as if they'd been talking for hours. </p>
<p>"A little girl." </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between seasons 3 and 4.

"I always wanted a kid." Daryl broke the thick silence as if they'd been talking for hours. 

Michonne looked over at Daryl as he drove, but he kept his gaze straight ahead on the road. 

"A little girl." He continued. He dragged his hand across his chin before hanging it back out of the car window. The bumpy gravel kept their bodies in motion, though Michonne almost wished she could be still in this moment. The admission came from nowhere, and the subject of children wasn't a pleasant one for her. Not that Daryl could have ever known that. She returned her sights on the road ahead, for the first time wishing some walkers would appear out of the sidelines to distract wherever Daryl's mind currently was.

"You know, I've thought about so many things over the years. Her first birthday. Rocking her to sleep. Getting a little outfit for her first day at school. Teaching her ABC's. Bringing her on hunting trips. So many little things, but never a name." He sighed heavily, and shook his head.

Michonne didn't respond. They rode in silence for the next several miles. Daryl didn't seem particularly uncomfortable as he drove. Michonne was nearly convinced he had just been thinking out loud, but something nagged at her about it.

"You could come up with the most perfect name you'd ever think of." She finally spoke. "It's good you haven't. Truth is, you never know her name til you look into her eyes for the first time. You name her before then, and you're cheating yourself of ever really knowing her." She couldn't bear to look at him, but she could see him look at her. He huffed a small laugh and nodded.

"If I'm ever blessed with a little girl, I hope she's like you." He said. Michonne turned to look at him, hoping beyond all hope she was hiding the tears threatening to well up in her eyes. He smiled softly at her, and reached up to slide a single dreadlock off her shoulder. Michonne felt her breath catch in her throat, and swallowed it, eyeing the road again. Daryl sped up, and the remainder of the ride was quiet again until they reached their destination.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little exchange got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave. :)


End file.
